Tooth fairy
by Scarlet.D
Summary: El pequeño Defteros tiene un colmillo flojo y le preocupa que el hada de los dientes no vaya a venir esta vez.


******Dedicatoria: **Akira traía esta idea y pues, le quería regalar alguito cuz she's so sweeet. Gracias por un lindo año conociendo a vos y a Asmita :)**  
****  
**

* * *

**Tooth fairy**

Defteros enderezó la espalda alejándose un poco de la pared, guardó la mano izquierda en el espacio que quedaba al centro de sus piernas dobladas, y movió su índice derecho con mucho cuidado. Tenía la boca abierta y la yema de su dedo empujaba tentativamente para comprobar que sí, efectivamente, su colmillo superior derecho estaba flojo.

Cerró la boca tan sólo para sonreír emocionado. La emoción se esfumó cuando, al bajar la mano para juntarla con la otra, tocó el objeto que descansaba debajo. Sus cejas se alzaron en preocupación y mordisqueó su labio inferior, mientras clavaba su mirada incierta sobre la máscara. Tantas cosas habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo, que quizás lo de los dientes no funcionaría igual que antes…

Se lo preguntaría a Aspros al anochecer. Aspros llegaba muy tarde todos los días, y muy cansado. Tenía que hacer ejercicios demandantes y pelear contra otros chicos para demostrarse el más fuerte una y otra vez. Él había sido escogido para algo importante, mientras que Defteros había sido escogido para la desagradable máscara que escondía su faz la mayor parte del tiempo.

En cuanto Aspros subió a la cama, Defteros hizo lo mismo del lado opuesto y se arrimó a él, ambos sobre sus costados y enfrentándose mutuamente. Esperó expectante hasta que le retiró la máscara con el mismo ritualista cuidado de cada noche. No confesó que se la había quitado él solo durante la tarde para checar el sospechoso estado de su diente, y aunque notó la mirada de Aspros pesada, sus intenciones de dormir perfectamente claras, no había muchos momentos que pudiera aprovechar para hablar con él, así que no esperó más.

—Aspros, tengo un diente flojo. —Se retorció un poco, juntándose más a Aspros conforme éste acomodaba la cobija sobre ambos. Aspros arrugó la frente al escucharlo.

—No te lo arranques, y no lo vayas a perder.

—Sobre eso… —Desvió la mirada al colchón—. ¿Crees que el hada quiera mi diente?

Aspros bostezó y enseguida se frotó el ojo izquierdo que soltaba lágrimas de sueño.

—¿Por qué no habría de quererlo?

—Por… —Defteros vaciló y su mirada volvió a divagar. Frunció el ceño antes de decidirse y ver a su hermano a los ojos—. Por lo de la máscara.

A Aspros se le espantó el sueño. Parpadeó un par de veces, rápido, y contuvo el salvaje deseo de alcanzar la máscara, que Defteros sujetaba contra su pecho, y destrozarla hasta dejarla irreparable. Inexistente.

En lugar de ello, sonrió confiado.

—Abre la boca —indicó con suavidad. Su hermano lo miró confuso por un momento antes de obedecer. La sonrisa de Aspros se tornó sincera entonces, asomó la mirada y acercó una mano a la boca de Defteros para descansar sus dedos sobre el borde del labio inferior mientras observaba. Enarcó las cejas teatralmente durante el minuto que se tardó examinando la dentadura del menor.

—Grande y perfectamente puntiagudo. Al hada le encantará. —Aplastó el fleco de Defteros con su mano y se acercó hasta rozar narices. Defteros ya acompañaba a su sonrisa con una aliviada, y en la tibia mezcla de respiraciones el mismo Aspros halló la calma necesitada.

—Al hada no le importa lo que digan las estrellas… —murmuró antes de recostar la mejilla en la almohada compartida y cerrar los ojos. Defteros asintió con un movimiento débil de su cabeza, aceptando lo que su hermano decía como única verdad, pero se quedó despierto un rato más, rodeando el colmillo flojo con la lengua en espera de adelantar el momento de la caída, y pensando sobre lo escuchado una y otra vez, hasta que el temor de que los dientes de un ser maldito como él fueran indeseables se hizo trizas entre sueños.

Dos días después, lo primero que hizo Defteros al despertar, incluso antes de abrir los ojos, fue colar la mano debajo de la almohada. Brincó espabilándose al sentir la textura de la moneda y jaló su mano para ver el pequeño premio recibido. Cerca de ahí, Aspros giró refunfuñando algo acerca de querer seguir durmiendo, pero asomó la mirada entre el cabello despeinado que le caía sobre el rostro, y escondió una media sonrisa satisfecha contra la almohada al ver la sonrisa ahora chimuela de su hermano y el brillo contento en sus ojos, que no se despegaban de la palma que contenía la moneda.

Su valor era mínimo, pero Defteros no la quería para comprar nada de cualquier modo —ni siquiera podría—, el caso era saber que el hada apreciaba sus dientes tal como había sido antes de llegar al santuario. En esas ocasiones también habían sido monedas pequeñas o a veces algún dulce empolvado, y no había habido almohadas pero la emoción de presentir la sorpresa matutina era idéntica cada vez.

Y ahora la sentía mucho más grande, porque la máscara no importaba. Lo que él era ahora no era tan distinto a lo de antes.

No sería hasta muchos años después, que Defteros descubriría sus dientes de leche reunidos en un frasquito dentro de un cajón en el estudio al que sólo Aspros podía entrar, cuando éste todavía estaba.


End file.
